Alba-Turnovo
Overview Alba-Turnovo consists in two towns separated by half a kilometer of paved road. Turnovo is a small walled village (pop. 400) consisting in a harbor over the Saha river and its auxiliary buildings (shipyards, warehouses, etc...) as well as a couple of inns, a small guard post and a tiny temple consecrated to Mael. Some clay-made houses host the few permanent inhabitants of the population. The only gate of Turnovo's walls is in its northern part and from there the mountain road to Alba departs. The road itself is a 500 meter paved way that goes through the Forest of Alba until it reaches the walls of the homonym town. Alba (pop. 4500) is a mining town leaning on the mountains of the Sickle Range, rich in precious metals. Many mining companies have their headquarters in the city which makes the population fairly rich despite its small size. This wealth has attracted warbands of humanoids, orcs and giants during generations which has forced a constant presence of the army of Elloth in the area. Geography The geography of the region is dominated by the river Saha on the south and the Sickle Range in the north. Between the two populations there is a dense forest called the Forest of Alba abundant in hunting species where the elite of Alba hunt mostly cervids and bears during the summer. Economy Alba is a mining town and all of its economy is generated through the mines in the Sickle Range. The product of this activity, been this raw materials or crafted tools, is afterwards exported via the Saha river to Eperium and Isaha. The army of Elloth has its main armament provider in the city. There are several mining companies in Alba but the three more important ones are: * Bloodhammer. The biggest company in Elloth, owned by the Bloodhammer dwarven clan. They produce raw materials but then they craft all type of tools and luxury articles mostly for internal consumption in the kingdom. * Sickle mining. They produce and sell raw materials mostly for the government and for the army. * Alba exports. Almost all of its raw materials production is exported outside of Elloth. Government Both Alba and Turnovo are ruled by Syah Owl, a female halfling sent by Kiriel Blagovast to contain the commercial war started some years ago that was plummeting the ore market in the kingdom. Syah's reputation of schemer is well known and the word on the street is that if not in check, in a few years she could be ruling the whole of Elloth. Syah is supported by a mysterious unit of around 20 halflings named The Box that came with her from Eperium and act as her bodyguards. There is also a big presence from the army. Around 200 soldiers are permanently stationed here to discourage attacks from the tribes of humanoids of the Sickle Range. Factions Turnovo is mostly a human town. There are a few exceptions but most of its inhabitants are humans. On the other hand, Alba is an extremely cosmopolitan little town. There is a big presence of dwarves, halflings, elves, semi-elves and even a clan of dragonborn. Humans are around 25% of the population. Personalities * Syah Owl - Female Halfling. Civil governor of Alba-Turnovo. * Wilcas Grada - Male halfling. Leader of The Box. *Balin Bloodhammer - Male dwarf. Head of the Bloodhammer emporium at Alba-Turnovo.